Uncertain
by DarkJak3399
Summary: Torn risks his life to save jak. Now he's in danger. Will our hero step up to save one of his best friends? Yaoi, blood, little kissing :3


"You can make it" Torn whispered into the communicator "Crank that sign up to full brightness!" He shouted as the ottsel began glowing. He watched as Jak came speeding towards the Naughty Ottsel, a missle trailing inches behind him. The look of concern on Jak's face indicated he wasnt sure if he would make it, but he approached the sign and violently banked upwards plunging the missle into the ottsel, and sending debris at Torn, standing below.

Dax sure wont be happy about this. As if on cue, Daxter screeched at the sight of the ruined the sign "AAAHHHH! My beautiful mug" Covering his little ottsel face with his little ottsel hands... or paws. Jak simply smirked. He parked the shipment close to the Naughty Ottsel and walked over to Torn, with a scornful look on his face. "Dammit Jak! You have to be more careful!" "Sorry. Not my fault someone forgot to place another decoy!" Daxter hopped off Jaks sholder and placed himself in between the bickering elves. He looked past the two and something caught his eye. It was silver. Moving very fast. "Jak...umm...Jak...Jak...JAAKKK!" Shouted at Jak. "What?" he hissed in reply. The ottsel slowly lifted his paw and pointed towards the THING. Jak turned around and faced a missle plunging straight for his chest. Without thinking, Torn jumped in front of Jak cupping the teen in his arms, as the missle collided with Torns back, sending him flying into the icy waters.

"TORN!" shouted Jak, as he ripped off his shirt and throwing it to the ground. He dove into the water after Torn, following a thin blood trail. Soon visibility was at a zero and he had to follow Torn by the scent of blood. Once at the bottom, he reached down and touched cold skin. After he found his arm, Jak tugged Torn over his sholder and swam to the surface. Gasping for air, jak placed Torns unmoving body onto the ground. Daxter ran over, as well as a large group of civillians and Freedom League Guards. Jak felf his own heart stop as he felt Torns neck, feeling no pulse. "Daxter! Go get Tess, Keira, Ashelin, ANYONE!" He ordered, immediantly starting CPR on Torn. He noticed warm blood on his hands and looked down to see a large bleeding wound. He flinched and carried on. A growing crowd of spectators watched. "Does anyone else know Mouth-to-mouth?" Asked Jak desperatly.

No one stepped forward. He looked down at Torns face. Everything was turning pale. His cheeks, his hair, eyelids, even his lips. He looked different soaking wet and on the brink of death... sad. Cold. Jak noticed that Torn was practically alone. No parents. Siblings. Nothing. With a trembling hand, Jak brushed a strand of Brunette hair plastered to Torns lips. He placed one hand on the side of Torns cold face and pressed his mouth down and breathed deeply into Torns. He continued to press torns chest and pressing their moths together. He oddly enjoyed it. Soon, Torns blue eyes burst open and began coughing blood and bay water.

"Torn!" Jak shouted with great relief. "What the hell happeded?" Coughed Torn. "Lets just say you were being a total idiot and... well... saved me." Jak sighed. "Yeah yeah. Dont expect it to happen too often." Torn rolled his eyes, questioning himself why he had saved Jak. He simply came up with that he couldn't let all his work go to waste. Jak's eyes trailed down Torns body and placed his hands next to the wound. "Lets get you inside bud." Said Jak, pulling Torn up and carried him bridal syle into the Naughty Ottsel. "Jak! Let me down! NOW!" Torn resisted. He hates being helped. Jak ignored his protest and placed him down on the floor. "Take off your shirt." Jak said calmly. "Ugh. WHY?" Torn sneered. "Would you rather bleed to death?" Jak said, smirking. Torn pulled his shirt over his head, as well as his knife. Jak grabbed Torns red scarf and began wrapping Torns wound. Torn flinced and dug his nails into the first thing he colud find.

"Torn dammit! Stop!" Hissed Jak, feeling the mans nails press into his arm. "Sorry.." Torn sighed and instead bit his lip. Jinx and Daxter walked over to Jak and Torn. "Sorry. Best I could find." Shrugged Daxter. "Hey Jakie boy. Torn what the hell were you thinking? Risking your life for blondie over here?" Jinx teased, puffing a cigar. "Jinx, get out." Torn sighed. "Why? You want some alone time with Pretty Boy?" Jinx sneered. "No. Just get out. Go find Ashelin...No. Ill do it myself." Torn rolled his eyes. "Fine." Jinx gave in, walking out of the Naughty Ottsel.

Torn pulled himself up off the ground and walked over to the desk. "Ashelin. Get over here." Torn grunted, trying not to show the pain he was feeling. "Umm. Im kinda busy. Later?" Ashelin shrugged not noticing the struggle in Torns coarse voice. Jak walked over and shoved Torn out of the way. "Ashelin. Torn's hurt. Bad. Please. He needs help." Jak pleaded. "No I dont! You're overreacting." Torn shouted on the floor. "What happened?" Ashelin asked, instantly taking interest. "Well... to put it simply, he jumped in front of a missle." Jak shrugged. "Onin's busy. Take him to Seem. She can help." Ashelin said, turning off the communicator.

Jak hoisted up Torn, carrying him to the transporter. "This is your first time in Spargus right?" Jak said, after a long time of silence. "Mmm." was all Torn said. Soon they landed outside the city and walked out. Well... Torn limped. He looked around the desert and scanned the wall. "Well... Im not impressed." Shrugged Torn. "Whatever." Jak said simply. They walked into the city, and up to Seem, who was feeding a leaper. "Hero. Good to see you. Where is orange lightning?" Pretty soon they were into this whole conversation that Torn wasn't even aware of. He walked over to the leaper, stroking its scaley skin. Seem looked at Torn cautiosly. "Careful. He bites." She warned. With that, the leaper snatched hold of Torns hand, as he yelled in pain. Small pools of blood leaked out of the leapers mouth. Seem chanted something and the leaper released its grip. "Told you. Now follow me." Seem snickered. They followed her to an old house and walked inside. This will be your house for the next few days. "Erm... there's only one bed." Torn pointed out. "Sorry. Either this or sleep on the floor." She applied some sort of green eco to Torns wound then smiled and walked out, leaving the two in silence.

"You wanna go artifact hunting?" Jak smirked. "What?" Torn chuckled lightly. "Just follow me." Jak rolled his eyes. They walked over to the exit and picked out the sand shark and hopped in. "I drive past an artifact while you pick it up. Ok?" Torn nodded. After a half-hour of hunting, Damas' voice sounded throughout the whole desert. "There is a large storm rolling in. Return to the city now. "Were not going to make it." Jak sighed, noticing how far they had ventured. "Well. Now what?" Torn sighed "I dont know. Were not close to any caves. So we'll hide out under a bridge." Jak said, obviously worried. They drove over to the closest bridge and hid besibe the car, wind whipping their faces. Without warning, a metal head jumped out from the shadows and attacked torn, ripping the healed flesh from his chest. He screamed out in pain just as jak Ran over and shot the Damn thing in its sholder, then head, killing it. The pain was unbearable. The wounds before were scratches compared to this. "Torn! Why the hell do you keep on trying to kill yourself Jak sighed, dressing the wound calmly.

Pretty soon, night settled and the tempature dropped, leaving both men in the cold, shivering. Torn thrashed in pain, biting his lip, blood escaping from the corners of his mouth. Jak continued in his attempt to light a fire and pretty soon, started one up. Both men huddled against the fire, bodies pressed together for warmth. "You ok?" Jak said, staring at the fire. "Just cold. And bleeding. And Hungary." Torn replied dryly. Jak gave in and wrapped his arm around Torn's body, who in response gave jak a death stare. "What? Its better than freezing to death." Jak shrugged. Torn sighed and melted into the younger elves arms, and fell asleep. He woke up, laying on Jaks chest, suprised to see that jak was awake, and watching Torn with a hint of guilt in his blue eyes. "Morning...ready to head out?" Jak smiled lightly, and Torn replied with a nod.

Torn was about to stand up when a burning feeling caused him to collapse to his knees. "T-torn?" Jak ran over and flipped Torn over and froze at the sight of his wound. Black flesh snaked out in every direction, traveling up to his neck and wrist. "Torn! OH MY GOD!" Jak yelled. "Theres no time to make it up to the city. Ill take you to the temple. I hope Seem's there and the only way to get up there in time is to fly." "Umm... i don't think either of us has wings, Jak." Torn whispered. Cupping Torn in his arms, carrying him bridal style, Jak glowed and stringy wings emerged from his back. Torn simply smiled and admired the beautiful wings. Jak took flight and Torn clutched his eyes closed. "Its ok. Ive gotcha." Torn slowly opened his eyes back up and looked into Light Jaks eyes.

Soon they landed and jak returned back to normal and called out for seem. She walked over, seeing torn again injured. "What happened?" "Got stuck in the desert and got scratched by a metal head." Jak said before Torn could say anything. Seem walkined over and evaluated the black veins. "Dark eco. There must have been dark eco on its nails." Seem walked over to Jak and whispered into his ears. His eyes shot open and tears began to form. "Im sorry..." was all Torn was able to make out. Jak walked over and scooped up the confused torn and Flew all the way back to the transport and head back to Haven. The whole time Torn begging Jak to tell him what was wrong.

As soon as they arrived back at the Naughty Ottsel, Jak immediantly placed Torn on the ground and walked over to the communicator and called everyone over. "JAK! What the Fuck is going on!" Torn demanded. "Your dying Torn. The dark eco... theres only a 10% chance you'll live." Jak said, the tears finally making their way down his face. Torn simply stared at the celing. Jak ran over and buried his face in Torn's shirt. Soon Daxter, Tess, Jinx, Keira and Ashelin walked in all crying huddling around Torn. Tess cried, gripping daxter to her breasts, Keira and ashelin cried together, and Jak and Jinx talked slowly, pain in both their eyes.

After everyone left, Jak walked over to Torn and teas bubbled in his eyes. "Torn... if theres anything you want before... you know..." "Actually yes. There is." Torn said looking up at the crying jak. A tear landed on torns face and Torn wiped it on this forefinger. "Ok. Just tell me. Ill get Tess or Ashelin to get it for you. Even J..." Jak pleaded. "No. Its something only you can give me." Torn smiled. "Of course! Anything!" Jak cried. "Come here. Let me whisper it to you. I don't want anyone to hear." Jak lowered his face just inches away from torn's. Torn closed his eyes and raised his lips to Jaks who flinched in suprise, but deepened the kiss. Torn opened his eyes and stared into Jaks. Torn opened his mouth and let Jaks tounge in. A tiny moan escaped his throat. Jak pulled away and smiled gently before taking of his shirt and ripping off Torns. He rubbed his hands all around torns chest and stomach, careful not to touch the scratches.

Torn pulled their lips together and pressed his naked chest against Jaks, a tear crawling down his cheek. Soon they were forced apart and Torn smiled sweetly at Jak, but was immediently forced into a frown as a growing pain emerged from his chest. "J-Jak! I need you to do me a favor. As soon as I die, I appoint you to be leader of the freedom league. Lead them well. Jak...Im...sorry" "No! Thats not happening!" Screamed Jak. "I just have to tell you why I left the Krimson Guard in the first place. It was you Jak. When you first came into my life. The Baron brought you down and tied you to that table. I was the one who pulled the lever for the Eco treatments. I just realized that boy was you." Torn whispered. Jak remembered seeing torn uncertainly pull the lever. He was younger, no scarrs covered his body. His hair wasn't tied in dread locks, but instead hung loosly by his face. After the treatment, Torn carried jak, telling him to hang in there and carried him to his cell. He set young jak in the cell when he ran out and punched the guards taking them down and ran out.

(Sappy ending Alert) :3

Back to reality, Torn slowly closed his eyes, the smile falling from his face. Jak burried his eyes in Torn face. Without realizing it, jak turned into Light Jak, white tears falling into the wound. "Its all my fault!" Cried jak. The black veins covering Torns face dissapeared and jak became aware of something brushing his hair. "Get away Dax! Im not im the Damn mood!" Sobbed Jak. He felt a hand travel under his chin and looked up to see a glowing torn...with glowing wings. "t-torn?" Torn lowered his head and placed his lips on jak then turned into 'regular' torn. Jak smiled at Torn, his face radiating with awe. "Torn." ( Jak = :D ) Torn again placed his lips onto jaks. He was happy. He had Jak.


End file.
